Evans Repeater
The Evans Repeater is a rare weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description The Evans Repeater is a unique repeater, employing an unconventional mechanism to eject and replace a fired cartridge. It does considerably high damage, has the highest ammo capacity of any weapon that you can carry in the game at 22 rounds, a "faster" reload that has Marston reload two rounds at a time to compensate for the increased ammo capacity, and a faster rate of fire compared to other repeaters. This is also one of the strongest weapons in the game and is often used in "Dead Eye" for its fast reloading and large ammo capacity. Acquisition Single Player *In the singleplayer, the Evans Repeater can be purchased at the Gunsmith in Blackwater for $1000, $500 if the player has reached maximum honor, or $250 if the player is wearing the Savvy Merchant Outfit and has high enough honor. *As a second option, the player can also "cheat" ''for this weapon if they want (See Cheats in Redemption page). Multiplayer *The Evans Repeater is unlocked into the player's regular inventory upon reaching rank 43. **The "Evans Reaper" weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. *It can also be obtained by killing another player who has the weapon equipped. *In Multiplayer Free Roam, the Evans Repeater is located in Pike's Basin, in a crate inside a tent. *The Mexican Army has many soldiers armed with the Evans Repeater. Undead Nightmare *The player can obtain it along with the LeMat Revolver by completing Rank 5 of the Undead Hunter Challenge. *As a second option, like in the singleplayer, players can also ''"cheat" for this weapon if they want, at the cost of turning off auto-save and being unable to earn achievements/trophies. Tactics *The Evans Repeater has the largest magazine size of any gun in the game, making it ideal for use with Dead-Eye Targeting to maximize the number of kills in a single sequence. *Although the Evans has relatively high damage and accuracy compared to pistols and other repeaters, you'll find it requires multiple torso shots to kill enemies whereas the Springfield Rifle or Bolt Action Rifle often kill with a single shot. However, in many cases in Singleplayer (more often than not), it can appear to be more powerful than the Henry Repeater despite the stats saying that the Henry has more power, but this is thought to be because of the range from which the player is firing the shot rather than the power. *Since it is less powerful than the Bolt Action Rifle, it is the best weapon in the game for hunting, since the increased firepower means it can kill animals faster and more effective than the Winchester Repeater, but the firepower is not too high, so it doesn't obliterate small animals like the Springfield rifle and the Bolt Action Rifle. *While it may seem like a bad idea to reload a completely empty Evans Repeater in the middle of a firefight, it actually takes around the same amount of time as the other repeaters due to the fact that Marston reloads two rounds at a time, technically making it so that the reload speed takes as long as if Marston were loading one round at a time into a gun with a capacity of eleven rounds. However, it is still always a good idea to top off your magazine and reload whenever possible. Alternatively, entering Dead-Eye will instantly reload the Evans, making it great in a tight situation. ** This also means it effectively has to reload 11 rounds, making it faster in reloading than the Henry repeater. Trivia * *This model of the Evans Repeater is actually based on the carbine version of the rifle. Lighter and more ammunition capacity makes this preferable to its predecessor. *Like all repeaters in the game, it is reloaded through the breach when in reality the Evans had to be reloaded through the butt-stock like the Spencer. It had an unusual Archimedean Screw type magazine that moved cartridges a quarter turn every time the lever was operated. *In multiplayer, the Evans, along with other repeaters, do not show up in any of the same game modes as Rifles (excluding Undead Overrun, Co-op and Stronghold). This also occurs with revolvers and pistols. Gallery 002.JPG|Two dropped Evans Repeaters. Picture_2.png|A player behind cover with the Evans Repeater. Evans.png repeater.JPG|A purchasable Evans Repeater. ﻿ Achievements/Trophies The Evans Repeater can be used to unlock the following achievements: ---- ---- ---- ---- Related Content es:Evans de repetición it:Evans a ripetizione Category:Weapons in Redemption Category:Repeaters